


All Good Things (Come In Threes)

by saportaparty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Toby Smith | Tubbo, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Triggers, graphic description of suicide, marked explicit for violence, schlatt is a bad person, seriously if suicide is triggering for you don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saportaparty/pseuds/saportaparty
Summary: Tubbo finds out Tommy is dead, he blames himself.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	All Good Things (Come In Threes)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my take on the obligatory "Tubbo finds out Tommy is dead, angst ensues" fic.
> 
> **Let me make this explicitly clear, this fic describes suicide in an extremely graphic manner. If suicide or self harm is a triggering subject for you, I strongly advise you to click away now. You have been warned ******
> 
> Anyways, this is a bit of a vent fic for me I guess.

“Yo what the hell happened in there?” Tubbo trots up to Sam, who is standing stoically in front of the black box that is Pandora’s Vault.

“I couldn’t get there in time…” His face is uncharacteristically pale, and the creeper mask makes his expression inscrutable.

“In time for what?” Tubbo presses.

“I- I didn’t think that Dream would actually… Kill him.”

“What do you mean?” He started to worry slightly, and his voice showed it.

“They were in the cell and..” Sam looks at the ground, not meeting Tubbo or Ranboo’s gaze. It was scary to see the normally calm and calculated man drawn out like this. He looks shaken, in a way Tubo had never seen before. He takes a breath before continuing.

“Everything seemed fine, and I-I came in, and I was trying to figure out what happened and he… He actually did it.”

“How?” Tubbo asked quietly, he couldn’t quite believe it;  _ Tommy can’t be dead _ .

And when Sam didn’t respond, he raised his voice louder, more stern. “What are you saying exactly?”

“I’m saying that… He’s gone.”

There is a long silence. Tubbo doesn’t break eye contact with Sam, and Ranboo takes a step in his direction. He feels out of his body, like he was looking down at the scene from miles above.

“Man.” Tubbo remarks bluntly.

“What?” Sam’s face turns from decrepitly grief ridden, to surprised.

“Wait so he’s dead?” Ranboo finally speaks, a hand firm on Tubbo’s forearm.

“Yeah, Dream actually killed him.”

“Did you kill Dream?” Tubbo snaps.

“No.” Sam almost looks guilty, like he’d killed Tommy himself.

_ Silence. _

“Oh man.” Tubbo says in disbelief.

“Wait how though-” he perks up, confused as to how this had happened at all in the first place. How they’d left Tommy all alone in that  _ place _ . In a  _ prison _ . With the most evil person on the whole smp.

“Yeah! How did he die?” Ranboo interjected his thoughts.

“I have to go back, I just have to go back.” Is all Sam says before roughly putting himself back through the portal into the prison.

“Wait! You’ve answered like no questions!” Tubbo yells after him, bounding into a run towards him; but it’s no use as he’s long gone through the dimensions.

“Hey! The hell?!” Tubbo continues to shout at the empty portal lobby.

* * *

They linger for a while, Tubbo shooting arrows at the portal without fruition, and Ranboo scanning the walls and ceilings for an alternate entrance. They discovered nothing.

Realizing that Sam had dematerialized and wasn’t coming back, the two kids left the prison’s lobby.

Ranboo studies Tubbo’s face, searching for his sadness, for his grief,  _ for anything _ . He found nothing. It was off-putting to the enderman hybrid.

“Tubbo are you alright?” he asks as they slowly trail the boardwalk, Tubbo’s gaze glued to the oak on the ground. Ranboo’s glowing eyes combed the brunette’s face yet again, but his expression looked nothing out of the ordinary.

“Yeah, I’m fine honestly.” He answered, his voice akin to if he had just lost a game of tag,  _ eh I’ll get em’ next time! _ Definitely not as though he had just been told the news that his best friend had been beaten to death in prison.

“Wanna play something?” he asked Ranboo as he hopped off the wooden platform.

“Tubbo-”

“We could go bee catching again, or.. Oh yeah! I found this sling-shot thingy at Quackity’s base so we could do that, or maybe I could see what Sapnap’s doing and we could play cops and robbers!” Tubbo’s usual bubbly self babbled on and on about what fun activities they could fill their day with, Ranboo all but staring in horror.

“You want to… play?” he repeated, voice shaky with grief and shock.

“Well, yeah. What else would we do?” he laughed, as if it was obvious.

“Don’t you want to go home? Or talk about what happened?” Ranboo moves closer but Tubbo’s demnor hardens.

“ _ No _ .”

“It’s okay, Tubbs. He was my friend too, I know it hurts.” he tries to comfort the boy who doesn’t seem to be grieving.

“Stop that, just stop acting like…” Tubbo shoves him away, turning his back to his lanky friend.

“Acting like what? I’m just trying to be there for you, man. I’m so sorry about Tommy-”

“ _ SHUT UP! _ ” Tubbo screams as he whips around to push Ranboo yet again, who had come closer to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“He’s not dead! Stop acting like that, you’re making me fucking sick!” There are tears in his glassy eyes, and he screams at him so loud that he’s sure the whole smp can hear it.

Ranboo is frozen in place. Guilt digs into his insides like a disease, the way Tubbo screamed at him made his fingertips go icy cold, and his heart drop to his feet. His mouth is ajar in shock, and he has his arms wrapped around himself in defense.

“He’s not dead.” Tubbo repeats, “He can’t be.”

“Tub-”

“Fuck you Ranboo.” He spits, and Ranboo’s hurt for only a moment before he realizes what’s happening.

“You don’t mean that.” Ranboo dismisses.

“Yes I do. You’re giving up on Tommy.”

“He’s gone, Tubbo.”

Tubbo is crying freely now, not bothering to hide his… Sadness? Frustration? Anger? He didn’t know.

“I’m leaving. I’m not going to stand here while you talk about my best friend like that, I won’t stand for it.” 

he turns on his heels to walk back down the boardwalk. Ranboo lets him go, he needs to process things on his own and he won’t force him into anything he isn’t ready for.

It hurts Ranboo to let him go off, alone. It feels like abandonment, but there’s nothing else he can do; he’d only be hurting the both of them if he were to follow the other boy. He had to be alone right now, it’s what he needs. Ranboo knows this, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

So tubbo goes home, because where else would he go. To talk to Phil? Oh god no.

* * *

It took days for Tommy’s death to set into Tubbo’s head. The way it had crept into his thoughts every so often, how it slowly became real.

How the anger pooled in his face when he saw a memorial for Tommy, a heroic statue of his best friend. It takes all of his self control not to tear it to pieces like he wants to. So he just stares at it through bleary eyes, and a red face; balled up first at his sides.

He goes to Church Prime. Maybe master oogway will have words of wisdom, a sign,  _ anything _ . He ignores the dreadful feeling gnawing at his chest as he walks. He walks into the quartz church. Tubbo stares at the turtle mural, he feels nothing.

He hears an echoey laugh from behind him, it startles the boy. He jumps and turns around, frantically looking around the room. He sees no one for a moment, and Tubbo thinks he may be truly losing it.

“WHO’S THERE?!” He screams, but only gets another faceless “tsk” in response.

Then something appears before him, some kind of apparition.

_ It’s schlatt _ .

He’s a ghost, pale in his smug face, and his arms firmly crossed on his chest. Tubbo’s sure he’s hallucinating now, he actually must have gone mad. He rubs at his eyes, but the goat man still stands in front of him. The ghost’s eyes rack up and down Tubbo’s form with dead, judgemental eyes.

“You look like shit.” Schlatt’s echoey voice reverberates off the walls of Church Prime. Tubbo’s mouth is ajar and his eyes are wide, he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing.

“Why are you here Schlatt.” Tubbo deadpans, annoyance laced within his tone. And Schlatt looks sarcastically offended

“Is that any way to greet your old pal? Not a ‘hi’? Not a ‘I miss you’?” he smiles, Tubbo doesn’t laugh at his attempt at a joke. He simply presses his lips together in a firm, unimpressed line.

“What do you want, Schlatt? I don’t have time for this.” Tubbo groans, and walks through the pews, the ghost follows him.

“I don’t want anything, Tubbo.”

“That’s a first.” Tubbo fires back. “So what, you’re just here to emotionally terrorize me?”

“I prefer to call it a reality check.” Schlatt draws out, he takes an unnecessary breath before continuing,

“You need to reconcile with Ranboo.” he sighs, and Tubbo looks up suddenly confused.

Schlatt chuckles at his visceral reaction “Yeah, ‘course I know about that.” he smiles.

“That’s none of your business.” Tubbo passes him, he would’ve shoulder checked him but his body is transparent.

Schlatt doesn’t let him go so easily, “There are things you don’t know about Ranboo, trust me. If you want Dream to stay in prison and keep this smp safe from them all having Tommy’s same fate, then you need to.”

Tubbo fumes at this, coming back close to the ghost, he wished he could push him to the ground, or maybe just punch him square in the fucking jaw. Sure he was mad at Ranboo right now, but he knew deep down that things would come eventually, who was schlatt to say anything about his friend.

“You were always such a shit talker you know that? And a terrible fucking person.” Tubbo spits.

“Oh please, I was practically a father to you.” schlatt scoffs.

“You asked Technoblade to kill me.” 

“And what father doesn’t make mistakes here and there?”

“I can’t listen to this, not tonight,  _ not ever _ .” Tubbo throws his hands up, ready to walk out the door.

“Tubbo, listen to me. Tommy is  _ dead _ .” Schlatt says firmly.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know, now that I think about it, it’s more your fault that he is than anyone’s.” The ghost taunts him. “You. His friend, his brother, exiled him. For what? Power? Morality? We both know that’s not true.”

Tubbo’s face burns with anger, there’s so many things he wants to say but he can’t get the words even close to coming out of his mouth before Schlatt continues.

“And then! And then, you go off and replace him the second he gets thrown in the slammer. With the person who traumatized him  _ multiple times _ , I must add.” his voice is venomous, and cutting.

“You couldn’t have killed Tommy more if it was your hands beating him to death in Dream’s cell.” Schlatt laughs.

Tubbo points a finger at him, 

“Fuck.  _ You _ .” is all he can manage to say. Schlatt says something to him, but his ears are ringing so loud as he walks out of the Church that he can’t hear him. Tubbo knows what Schlatt is doing, trying to get him to hate him so that he’ll go make up with Ranboo.

Well it’s not going to work.

* * *

Tubbo sees Tommy’s house as he storms down the boardwalk. It’s entrance and oath are drowning in flowers, and various sentiments. And then he remembers something, something he couldn’t believe he had forgotten about.

He reaches into his pocket, and he pulls out his compass.

**_“Your Tommy”_ **

The dial spins wildly, clockwise, then counter-clockwise, and back and forth. Seemingly without a rhyme nor reason. Oh and the realization. It hits Tubbo like a train. Standing in a puddle of flowers, in front of his best friend's house. Tommy is dead.

Tommy is dead.

Tommy is dead.

Tommy is gone.

He will never see Tommy again.

Because he is dead.

_ Tommy is dead _ .

Tubbo gingerly opens the door to Tommy’s house. And it’s almost insulting how it’s exactly how it was the last time he was here. Not a thing was touched. He looks at his compass one more time, the spinning needle mocks him. He smashes the redstone mechanism on the wooden floor of the house. It doesn’t make him feel better.

Tubbo walks to the enderchest, where he finds all of Tommy’s belongings, all his diamonds, and netherrite. And his discs. He picks up Mellohi. He can see his reflection in the shiny, black material. Schlatt was right, he  _ does  _ look like shit.

Tubbo thinks Schlatt may be right about more than just that.

And finally the tears come, and the anger is too much to bear. He grips the music disc so hard that the ends start to warp and bend. He wants to break it. He wants to break everything. He wants to burn down that prison where Tommy’s dead, cold body is still laying. He wants to kill Sam for letting Tommy die.

He lets out a guttural scream as he breaks Mellohi clean in half. His voice is hoarse and tired, he’s sure someone can probably hear him, he doesn’t care. He sinks to the floor of Tommy’s house.

He feels helpless, useless. Who was he without Tommy? What was he without Tommy? This whole time it was always him. Before everyone, before Ranboo, before Wilbur. It was always him. There was nobody else. He may as well have killed Tommy himself.

He couldn’t defeat Dream by himself, Tubbo doesn’t think anyone can. Dream is going to break out of prison and kill him, and take his final life. Tubbo won’t let that happen. He won’t.

He takes one of the halves of Mellohi, the jagged edges are sharp. He pulls on the sleeves of his shirt to expose his skin, the material bunching up just above his elbow.

Tubbo pierces his skin with the disc, about half an inch underneath the surface. It makes a strange popping noise, it hurts. He drags it up, slowly, making sure to keep the cut deep. He makes a struggling noise, his heart is racing.

He keeps going all the way up his forearm. Tubbo Screams again, he’s crying so hard that it’s hard to see what he’s doing but he can feel blood pouring out of his arm. His heart is pounding in his ears, he can’t feel the cuts anymore, the shock starting to set in.

He refuses to let Dream take his final life.

With shaking, weak hands, he mirrors the cut he did on his left wrist to match on his right. His head is light, and his vision is fading. As he drifts unconconscious, his last thoughts are of Ranboo, and how sorry he is.

Tubbo dies alone.


End file.
